Transformers: Deviations
by kman134
Summary: This is a re-imagining of the Trnasformers Universe, using elements hand-picked from G1, Beast Wars/Machines, Armada, Energon, Cybertron, Animated, Prime, IDW, and Marvel.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Soaring across the stars, a large orange vessel drifted in the vacuum of space as it entered Earth's orbit. During its' entrance, the vessel's presence was soon picked up by the various satellites that it passed through; however, the radiation it emitted kept it from being completely detected, causing the human's who observed it to see it as a meteor about to collide into the Western Hemisphere.

The ship was large and elongated, stretching to about 130 million-miles-long and 8,000-miles-wide, having an orange and silver color scheme, six thrusters on the back, and four wings on the front and back with orbiting stabilizers on both of them; lastly, on the front was a symbol of a red humanoid face with a monotonous expression. It fell into the Earth's atmosphere as the ship began to burn up on impact. Through the heavens, the ship screeched across the midnight sky and swiftly landed onto the barren ground of the Mojave Desert, grazing against the dirt until it finally collided with the mountain range.

"Wheeljack, status report!" ordered a deep, mature voice in a stern, professional tone.

"I'm on it, Prime," Typing the keys in front of a large computer, a slender robot with a face plate and a red, white and green color scheme examined the data that appeared on the blue screen. "According to Teletraan 1, we're somewhere in the Sol System—a remote area in the distant corner of the galaxy," he replied, analytically, with the horns on the sides of his head glowing with every word. On the screen came an image of small, fleshy creatures of different shapes and sizes. "It, also, says that we've landed on the third planet from its' sun, Earth, and it seems to be populated by a race called 'humans'." On the screen came an image of small, fleshy creatures of different shapes and sizes.

"What a very weird race of creatures," commented a short yellow robot, arching an optic as he observed.

Beside him, a large, red robot shrugged his shoulders, retorting, critically, "Eh, Ah've seen weirder things in mah time."

"Even so, Ironhide, Bumblebee, if we are to stay hidden from Decepticon eyes, we must blend in with the humans; also, in doing so, we won't be able to alarm the native populace of our existence, so to not startle them with our presence.

"Well, there is a way to do so," Wheeljack pointed out; turning back to the screen and continued typing. "If we take the form of the Earth vehicles, then we'll be able to blend without the humans noticing our existence."

Nodding his head, Optimus Prime allowed it and, with a tap of a button, activated the ship's scouting probe; a small hatch on the roof of the ship opened, allowing a small, spherical probe with panel wings flew up and hovered over to the nearby populated area. Scanning every suitable vehicle around it, the probe transmitted the data to the ship in a matter of seconds. Suddenly, in the middle of the bridge, a large pod rose out of the floor and the door opened, allowing each one to enter and when they stepped out, the robots were later covered in armor resembling vehicle parts:

For Optimus's Prime, his upper and lower arms were red, while the wires and joints in the middle sector were exposed as he had one exhaust pipe on his shoulders; his lower legs were blue and, like his arms, the torso and upper legs were silver while he had two wheels on the side of his legs and one muffler on both sides of his hips; on his head was a blue helmet with two antennas attached to two spherical bases on the side of his head while his face mouth was covered in a faceplate; lastly, on his chest, he had two windows above while the lower part was covered by a grill.

For Ironhide, his color scheme retained the red and black from before; on the top of his shoulders were wheels with black snow tires and on the back were two red car doors, while on the side of his arms was a missile launcher and a Gatling gun; his chest resembled an upturned front of an SUV with the top vertically open to reveal the red insignia on the ship while the lower area of the chest consisted of windshields and doors; his lower legs resembled the back of an SUV while his upper legs and arms exposed the wires and joints; lastly, his face was gray while his head was covered in a red helm.

For Bumblebee, on his back were four car doors like wings with his upper chest having a yellow color scheme with two vertical lines tracing down as the same insignia was branded on his chest while his lower abdomen were merely windshields; he had yellow armguards and shoulder blades while the upper arm areas exposed the joints and wires; he had yellow and black shin guards with his feet resembling the front headlights and bumper of a car and the upper legs covered in silver while the wires were exposed in the groin area; lastly, he had a white face with the head covered in a yellow helmet with small horns.

For Wheeljack, his shin guards, arm guards, and chest plate had a white red and green color scheme with his joints and wires exposed on his upper arms and legs; on the back of his shoulders, there were a pair of car doors protruding while another pair were attached to his arms; lastly, on his right shoulder was a shock blast cannon and on his mouth was a faceplate with two horns that glowed on the side of his temples.

They were ready for action; just then, a high pitch alarm began emitting from Teletraan 1. Taking immediate action, Wheeljack got back to his seat and questioned: "Teletraan 1, report! What' s going on?!"

"Perimeter breached; incoming unknown forces heading to the Ark's crash site! Arrival in T-minus 30 seconds," Teletraan 1 reported, methodically; they were concerned, fearing the inevitability of being discovered until Prime ordered, "Teletraan 1, activate the cloaking field and remove any trace of our presence, at once."

"As you wish, Optimus," In a matter of seconds, a large force field enveloped around the Ark and, later, the entire ship disappeared into thin air, seemingly erasing it from existence.

Flying over where the Ark used to be, a trio of jets hovered over it and began examining the area. "What the hell!? The dot on the radar is gone!" said one of the pilots.

"Eh, must've been a false alarm; there's no way a large meteor would land here, it could've just burnt up in the atmosphere and our radar must've been picking up the remaining energy signature!" reassured the second pilot, casually.

"Let's head back to base to inform the news," ordered the third pilot; seconds later, the trio of jets flew away from the area and back to base. Once they left, the shield surrounding the Ark was brought down and displayed the Ark in plain sight.

"Thank Primus, they're gone, I was afraid they might never leave," Bumblebee sighed in relief.

Rubbing his faceplate, Prime contemplated and said, "Indeed, but we can't stay like this in the open; we need to find a new base of operations without wasting the ship's Energon reserves on the cloaking field." He turned around and stood at the door as his body began to contort and contract until his body became a red & blue Peterbilt 386 cab truck. "In the mean time, let's scope the area and examine our newfound surroundings; hopefully, we'll find a new base of operations. Autobots, transform and roll out!" after he commanded, the three other autobots complied and did the same: Bumblebee transformed into a custom 2006 Scion xA, Wheeljack transformed into a red, green, and white Ford Mustang, and Ironhide transformed into a red off-road Hummer H2.

The bay doors opened, allowing the Autobots to mobilize, shutting the doors behind them while the ship went back into camouflage mode. Traveling across the desert, Optimus inquired with a hint of concern in his voice, "Wheeljack; what of the other Autobots? They are still in stasis mode and do not possess alt modes equivalent for this world?"

"Don't worry about it, Prime; the probe didn't just upload us with alt modes, it also uploaded the new modes to the crew's stasis pods; so, right when they wake up, they'll be suited and ready for action!" Wheeljack confirmed, explaining every detail to Prime as they cruised on the dirt-filled terrain.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone, this is Kman134, here, with a new story, "Transformers Deviation". Yeah, i know, I'm back to my Transformers phase, again; so, i decided to use that energy to craft this and if you're wondering if this is going to based on any continuity,the answer is "NO!". this is a transformers universe made up of other continuities, hand-picked and reimagined. not just familiar faces are going to appear, but, also, OCs and etc. Hope you like it and, please, send as many reviews as you like.

 **Cast List:**

 **Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime:** because who wouldn't want him?!

 **Christopher Swindle as Wheeljack:** he does the best Wheeljack; also, i can't think of anyone who can do better.

 **Johnny Young Bosch as Bumblebee:** Better than Will Friedle

 **Allan Corduner as Ironhide:** never heard of him, but was a little impressed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Autobots drove across the Mojave Desert in a pattern of a diamond with Optimus at the front, Bumblebee and Wheeljack on the sides, and Ironhide in the back; they had been driving for an hour, scanning the area of every detail they came across, from the mountainous terrains to the native flora and fauna. Moon shined over them as their head beams gave them light to see where they were going.

"What's that up ahead?" Bumblebee pointed out in an inquisitive tone. The Autobots stopped and examined the subject the young yellow bot was referring to.

Wheeljack answered, explanatorily, "From the looks of the constructs, the high use of electricity, and the active sounds of movement; I say this must be one of the human cities positioned in this vicinity." His scensors turned to a rectangular sign on the right side of the road, reading it out loud, "And from the look of the sign, the name of the city is 'Groundsville, Nevada', weird name for a city." He didn't hold back on minor criticism at the end of his sentence.

"Even so, this will be a perfect opportunity to gather more information on how to blend in with the humans," Prime remarked, having a straightforward tone of voice. Immediately, a holographic image of a bearded old man in a red plaited shirt and blue pants appeared in the front seat, ordering, firmly, "Activate your Holomatter units and follow me into the city, Autobots." Without hesitation, Optimus and his convoy proceeded into the city, traveling on the main road and entering pass the city's entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the vacuum of space…

A large, dark ship with a demented detail entered the Sol System, hovering pass through the five other planets in a slow, yet predatory motion. It was larger than the Ark and possessed an intimidating approach with thorny regions all over. On the sides was a purple symbol of a triangular face with a pointy crown and a frightening glare.

Staring out of the glass screen on the bridge was a tall, lanky bot with a red color scheme, having inverted wings on his back and a yellow glass dome on his chest; on his forearms was a pair of rockets while on his shoulders was a pair of blasters and, on his feet were thrusters; his head was black and square shaped with red eyes and a gray face. Crossing his arms behind his back, he contemplated, loudly, to himself, "50 stellar cycles; we had spent 50 stellar cycles hunting down Optimus Prime and his accursed Autobot team, but now we have finally found them on such a backwatered world and through my leadership, the Decepticons will finally crush Prime and end the war with the Decepticon Empire ruling the known galaxy with me—Starscream, Supreme Commander of the Decepticons—leading the way!"

"Are you talking to yourself, again, Starscream?!" the doors slid open; walking in, there was a robot with a silver chest plate that had the same insignia on the front, purple shoulders and forearms with the middle part exposing the wires and joints, and blue rectangular forelegs with the upper part covered in gray metal; on his back was a pair of large, metal bat wings with the same glass dome attached, as well, and, on his head, was a combat helmet that resembled a medieval helm with a visor while, also, possessing a yellow faceplate. "You do realize no one's around you to hear yourself look like an idiot, right?!" the bot mused, mocking Starscream with ease.

Sneering, Starscream turned to the robot and glared, questioning, "Needlenose! What in the Allspark are you doing on the bridge?!"

"I could ask the same for you; aren't you suppose to be in the landing bay, 'motivating' your Seekers?!" Needlenose countered, pointing an accusing finger at the red bot.

"W-well…y-yes, I am, but I thought that with Megatron absent on the bridge, I would monitor the ship's progress in our hunt," he explained with an excuse; he made sure not to say his real reason for being on the ship.

Arching an optic, Needlenose crossed his arms and contented, "Really, and it's not you picturing yourself as ruler of the Decepticons?"

Surprised, Starscream couldn't believe that such a low ranked Decepticon could deduce his previous preoccupation, but right before Starcream could argue, a loud, trembling voice erupted, "Such blasphemy!" the two turned around and saw a large bulky robot with a purple and dark-green color scheme, having large, bulbous arms with two pincers instead of hands; hunching over, his head had four eyes on the sides and a single eye on the front, and on his waist were a pair of two proton cannons on both sides while having black glass frames on his chest and, also, the Decepticon insignia on the sides of his arms. "Megantron is wise! Megatron is grand! Megatron will restore our empire and…"

"…And spread the will of the Decepticons across the known universe and ensure Cybertronian superiority! Yeah, yeah, we heard it all the time!" the large robot, Lugnut, was interrupted; he turned around to see a purple and black robot that looked like Starscream, excluding the microscopic eyepiece on his right optic and the two ion blasters on his arms, leaning his back against the wall with a smirk on his face. "Give it a rest, Lugnut, go preach your piety in another choir!"

Lugnut turned and glared at the black & purple robot, "bite your audio processor, Skywarp; I preach only the truth of the glory of Megatron! You heathens do not understand the magnitude of his power, especially you, Starscream!" he pointed a claw at Starscream; insulted, the red robot aimed and fired a missile at Lugnut. Because of his lumbering size, he was unable to dodge it in time and felt it explode against his shoulder.

"Know your place, Lugnut, as Commander of the Seekers and Megatron's Second-in-Command, you will think twice before mouthing off to your superior," berated Starcream, flashing a stern expression on his face; walking over to Lugnut, he motioned his hand over and placed the rocket onto the large bot's head, continuing, "I know my place as second to Megatron and am aware that his power is larger than my own, but that is no exception for you; so, you better treat me with respect, understand?" Starscream's tone was a mixture and honesty throughout the sentence. Lugnut had enough and bashed Starscream in the face, knocking him three-feet-away from his previous spot and, unintentionally, firing his rocket onto the ceiling.

Lugnut charged at the red bot with his right claw in the air as a red button protrude from it, countering, "You speak of loyalty to Megatron, but I know that you plot his downfall; you are nothing compared to the greatness he hold!" he jumped and attempted to slam the button down onto Starscream, but, thinking fast, the Seeker commander leaped away before it could touch him, watching it explode and leaving a large crater in the center of the bridge.

The other's around them watched and were either surprised or entertained by the brutal display before them. They even began taking bets on who would win and who would die; however, their fun came to an end when three robots began waltzing into the bridge.

The first robot was tall with an intimidating stature, having a black and gray color scheme and, like the others, had piercing red eyes; his shoulder blades were long and spikey while his forearms were smooth, yet rugged; on his head, he wore a helmet with the bottom edges extended passed his chin while the top part was smoothed; lastly, on the right side of his arm was a large fusion cannon and on his chest was the Decepticon insignia.

The second robot was about a few inches shorter than the first one, having a blue and gold color scheme with teal lines traced on his arm and legs; on his shoulders and kneecaps were vents that resembled speakers and on his chest was a black screen with the Decepticon insignia in the center; he had a red horizontal line where his eyes should be with a single white dot moving left to right and a golden faceplate covering his mouth, along with two radio antennas on the sides of his head; lastly, beside his head, on the left was a Gatling gun and on his back was jetpack with two pairs of wings on the sides.

Lastly, the third robot resembled a feminine version of Starscream, having a lavender and light-green color scheme; unlike the others, her body wasn't fully covered in armor, having lavender breastplates, light-green leg guards with stiletto heels, and purple arm guards on her forearms; her midriff was exposed, covered in layers of silver plating with horizontal lines that allowed her to move, along with her upper arms, as well, with the joints and wires being exposed in the middle; her head, she wore a lavender helmet that revealed her face with wolf-like ears protruding on the top; lastly, like Starscream and Skywarp, the female robot had a pair of inverted wings on her back, each one pairing the Decepticon insignia and on her chest was a black oval dome that resembled the cockpit of a jet.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared in fear when the other three walked in; Lugnut bowed with one claw over his damaged shoulder and greeted, "Lord Megatron, we are honored to be in your presence, my liege!"

"What in the name of Mortilus is going on?!" the large robot, Megatron, examined the damage that had been done to the bridge; then, he turned his gaze to Starscream who backed with intimidation. "Starscream! As my Second-in-Command, you are responsible for half of everything that occurs on the ship when I am not available, yet you allow such tomfoolery to take place!"

Bowing in a 90-degree angle, Starscream explained with flattery, "Forgive me, Lord Megatron, Lugnut got carried away and was out of control; I tried to calm him down, but he became fratic and nearly snuffed my spark! So, I had no choice, but to try and incapacitate him!" Starscream heard Lugnut shout, "You lie!" as he tried to keep up his honest façade; he was infamous when it came to passing the blame onto someone else.

Unfortunately, for the Seeker commander, Megatron saw right through his façade and didn't hesitate to ram his fist against his chest, sending him flying and landing back three feet away from his lord. Lying on the floor, Starscream regained his consciousness as he looked to see the female's smug grin as she stared at him with both arms crossed; he thought, growling: _wipe that look off your face before I do it for you, Slipstream!_ Suddenly, his train of thought derailed when he felt a heavy weight slamming against the side of his head, yelping I pure agony when he saw that it was Megatron's foot as he hovered over the Seeker.

"Listen, carefully, Starscream, I do not tolerate dishonesty among my crew; if you do not take responsibility for your actions, then you will soon pay for it with extreme prejudice!" Megatron scolded Starscream, having a hint of venom in his tone; he lifted up his foot, allowing the seeker to stand back up and apologizing, "Forgive me for my dishonesty, Lord Megatron!" while hearing the snickering of the other Decepticons who took amusement in his humility. He sauntered in front of the glass screen as he questioned, "Soundwave, how long before we each the end of the Autobot's trail?"

The second robot, Soundwave, replied, speaking in a synthetic, monotonous tone, "Time of arrival: 36 mega-cycles; destination: Planet 312245, known also as Earth."

"Excellent, Soundwave; Slipstream, take Lugnut to Flatline in the sickbay, I need my warriors adequate in fighting before we land." Bowing, the female seeker took Lugnut by the shoulder and dragged him to the ship's medic. After they left, Megatron lectured: "Ever since Cybertron went dark and our people had scattered across the Galaxy, we had continued our war across the stars and now it'll come to an end with Optimus Prime's head on a pike," Megatron grinned, wickedly; he felt delight when he heard his Decepticons cheered, ecstatically, as he continued staring at the darkness of space, thinking to himself: _I'm coming for you, Prime! I will take enjoyment watching you die!_

* * *

Rolling into the city, Optimus and his group ventured through Groundsville; they observed the movement of the other cars and mimicked what they were doing, from stopping at traffic lights to parking at corners & underground areas. They halted in the center of the city with Prime ordering, "Split up and inquest through the city; it'll be easier to gather more information about the humans and the Earth." Responding with a "Yes sir" the four dispersed throughout the city, moving from every corner and observed the humans and their activities.

Now, Bumblebee found himself roaming through the alleyway when he saw three humans harassing another human; he stopped and listened:

"Hey, where do you get off coming into our territory? Huh, chink?" said the large gangster.

"Yeah, we don't want your kind around here!" remarked the skinny gangster.

The other human that they were harassing was a young boy, no older than 15, having long spikey black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin, wearing a red shirt with a blue jacket, blue jeans, and gray sneakers. The boy didn't say anything; instead, he stared at the ground while ltting the three torment him.

"If ya lookin' for trouble, ya come to the right place! I say 'get out of our alleyway and go back to ya own damn country', America doesn't need more of yous!" the tall third gangster yell; he pushed boy off of his feet and into the garbage as they' all laughed, taking amusement in the boy's pain. Furious, Bumblebee had enough of it; he drove up and shouted through the speakers at them: "Yeah, why don't you pick on someone your own size?!"

Flabbergasted; the three gangsters turn with angry expressions. The tall one took a stance, countering, "Oh yeah, why don't ya come out of that piece of crap and show us what ya made of?!" Poor choice of words; they were all shocked when they saw Bumblebee transform and stood in front of them, saying, "Okay, but I doubt my anatomy might be too complicated for your species." Having a cocky expression on his face. The gangsters were shocked; they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"I don't know, but we better run before it kills us all!"

With that, the three ran out of the alley in terror, leaving the boy behind in the garbage as he stared, mouth agape, at the giant robot before him. Sauntering over to the boy and extending a finger to help the boy up; he hesitated a bit, but grabbed the Autobot's finger and pulled himself out of the trash with the yellow robot asking, "Are you okay, human?"

The boy nodded and replied, stutteringly, "Y-yeah, I-I am! W-what are you?! W-who are you?!"

"I'm an Autobot; the name's Bumblebee, by the way, and you?" Bumblebee greeted, conversationally.

Trembling a bit, the boy regained his composure and introduced himself, "M-my name is Zachary, Zachary Wong!"

Just then, Bumblebee cringed, realizing that he had just made contact with one of the locals; when he was about to say something to the human, he received a transmission through his commlink: "Bumblebee! Come in, Bumblebee!" pressing a finger against the side of his head, answering, "Bumblebee, here, what's up, Prime?!"

"We're returning to base; we'll rendezvous at the city's entrance, we'll meet you there," Prime instructed; the communication ended, causing Bumblebee to sigh in grief. He transformed into his alt mode, opening the door to the driver's seat, telling the boy, "Okay, get in, I need to bring you back to base."

"What?! No way, I'm not going to let you take me to your ship so you can experiment on me!" Protested Zachary, waving a dismissing hand as he argued.

"We're not going to experiment on you; you're the first human to ever see me, excluding the those three other humans, and I need to take you to Prime so that I can explain everything to him," he explained, straightforwardly.

Hesitant at first, the boy didn't want to get in, but he was afraid that if he didn't comply, then the robot would kill him, or worse; so, he got into the vehicle and enjoyed the ride, screaming and feeling his spine riding up as the yellow autobot passed through every car, ignoring every traffic law and even getting tailed by the police; at that moment, at the back of Bumblebee's trunk, the door opened and protracted a pair of nitro-thruster, firing off a blast and accelerating the car beyond the normal speed limit and allowing him to lose the cops; luckily, no humans were harm in the aftershock. Right when they reached the entrance, Bumblebee cut off the nitros to slow his pace and once he was with the other Autobots, he and the other headed straight back to base. Now, all Bumblebee had to do was come up for an explanation for Prime.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone, this is Kman134, here, with a new chapter of "Transformers Deviation". Sorry if the first chapter seems to be complex, i was in a hurry to finish it. Anyways, hope you like it and please right as many reviews as you like.

 **Cast List:**

 **Frank Welker as Megatron:** No one can do a better Megatron than Frank Welker.

 **Scott Whyte as Starscream:** Since Chris Ratta is dead, scott's voice comes close to the real deal.

 **David Kaye as Lugnut:** he's got a good voice; his megaton voice, on the other hand, not as great.

 **David Kaye as Skywarp:** he has the sarcastic tone to fit.

 **Frank Welker as Soundwave:** Do i even have to explain?

 **Grey Delisle as Slipstream:** i loved her Azula voice.

 **Colin Murdock as Needlenose:** the quickstrike voice suits him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The four Autobots had returned to the Ark and, quickly, closed the hatch and reactivated the cloaking device before anyone could detect thm. Inside the bridge, Optimus, Wheeljack, and Ironhide transformed into their robot modes; however, the three noticed something off.

"Bumblebee, why have you not transformed?" Optimus inquired, arching an optic at the young bot; Bumblebee was still in his alt mode and he wasn't changing any time soon.

Rotating left and right, the yellow bot looked at the expressions on the other bots' faces. He tried to explain as best as he could, "Well…you see…the reason is…" but all he could do was mumble as he was thinking; then, he sighed and finally confessed, "You're going to be made for what I'm going to show you." He transformed with the human, Zachary Wong, falling down onto the metallic floor, landing on his legs and managed to regain his composure, but was taken aback by the sight of the other Autobots.

Staring at Bumblebee, they looked mad as they glared; Ironhide was the first to step up, shouting, "You made contact with the locals!" his tone of voice shifted from soft to aggressively loud. "What in the name of the Allspark is wrong with ya soldier! Prime gave a direct order not to interact with the indigenous life form, meaning you ain't suppose to bring them here!"

Bee trembled a bit while he waved his arms, defensively, stating, "I know, I know, I broke protocol, but I had no choice; this human was being attacked by two other humans, so I had no choice but to help him! I, also, had no choice but to bring him here and explained everything to you, Prime!" his tone and expression was sincere as he looked at his superior.

"Why I outta court marshall ya for yer insubordination, private, and have yer hide smelted down fer…" right before Ironhide could finish, he was interrupted when a hand waved in front of him. He looked and saw that it was from Optimus.

"Bumblebee, I understand that your actions were honest and just, but it nearly blew our cover; next time, be sure to think before you act," advised Prime, having a straightforward tone of voice throughout his sentence. Hearing that, Bumblebee nodded in understanding; he turned his attention to the boy and asked him, "What is your name, human."

"M-my name is Zachary Wong," the boy introduced, albeit stutteringly.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," he greeted without hesitation.

Next, the others introduced themselves, as well:

"I'm Ironhide, security lieutenant and weapons specialist."

"Name's Wheeljack, scientist and mechanical engineer."

"And I've already introduce myself as 'Bumblebee', but I didn't explain my function; I'm the scout of the group."

"What are you guys?" Zachary inquired, still retaining his shocked expression.

In a firm tone, Optimus answered the human boy's question, saying, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He knelt down, attempting to be in the same eye level of the human. "We came to your world in an attempt to elude our most feared enemies, the Decepticons!"

Arching an eyebrow, Zachary exclaimed with, "The what?"

Pressing the side of his temple, a flash of blue light emitted from Optimus Prime's forehead; background change to an unknown environment with large, metallic skyscrapers and roads, yet patches of dirt and gravel around certain areas. In every corner were robots of all different shapes and sizes, moving around and socializing on every corner.

"Eons ago, we Cybertronians were once a unified, progressive race, were prosperity and peace spread across the surface. One day, that all came to an end." Suddenly, a loud explosion occurred; people ran, hysterically, as buildings were set on fire. Looking up at the sky, Zachary looked at the sky, seeing an armada of fighter aircrafts that resembled jet fighters, firing at every building and person in their sight, he even saw tanks that transformed into giant robots that fired lasers from their hands and an even larger ship deploying more infantry men. "The Decepticons attacked and the Great War began; banding together, we Autobots resisted the Decepticon absorption and did whatever we could to end the war, but no matter what attempt we made, the war continued and we could never prolong the inevitable." The background shifted to a battlefield with both the Autobots and Decepticons fighting each other and firing their ammunition at one another; just then, on the enemy's side, Zachary saw a large robot with a cannon on the side of his arm, waving his hand authoritatively as the Decepticons advanced. "All because of one mech…Megatron." Just then, the holographic projection ended when a loud beeping sound started emitting from Teletraan 1. "Warning! Stasis pods activated; all Autobot personnel have begun awaking from suspended animation," announced the computer, speaking in a monotonous, feminine tone of voice.

"Well, it was gonna happen, sooner or later," remarked Wheeljack, sardonically; shrugging his shoulders, the scientist turned and sauntered to the door on the left, adding, "Come one, let's greet the others before they start complaining about the side effects of stasis."

Nodding their heads, the other robots followed the scientist through the door; Bumblebee snapped his head to Zachary as he asked, "You comin'?" Zachary arched an eyebrow; however, he complied and ran to catch up with the giants. Right before he could proceed, the boy looked up and question, "So, who are the others?"

"They're the rest of the crew that got put into stasis lock while Prime, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and I got stuck driving the ship; can't always trust autopilots," explained the yellow robot as he ended the sentence, sarcastically. "You're going to love them, as long as you don't get on their bad side."

The five entered the lower parts of the ship and watched as six other robots, groggily, exited out as their pods opened. The first robot was short with a yellow and purple color scheme; on the sides of his forearms were exhaust pipes and on the sides of his forelegs were a pair of wheels on each; on the back of his shoulders, there were wheels and, on the front, he had the Autobot symbol branded while he had a hood over his head; his chest plate had two exhaust vents with the center of it purple and with a red light on it while his lower torso was yellow with two horizontal stripes; lastly, his helmet was purple and smooth while his eyes were shielded by dark blinds.

The second robot was about the same height as the first, having a green and yellow color scheme; his entire upper torso was yellow with the Autobot symbol branded on his chest with the sides of his waist having wheels; he had green shoulders and forearms with the middle area exposing the joins and wires; his legs were the same, having green upper legs and forelegs with the middle part exposed; on the back of his shoulders were two exhaust pipes with a hood over his head; lastly, on his head he had a helmet that appeared spherical, yet bulbous on the sides with the Autobot symbol branded on top.

The third robot was tall, yet robust, with a white and red color scheme; on his chest, he had large window the autobot insignia on his stomach; his upper arms and lower arms were white with the middle exposed, having a white cross in a red circle on the front of his shoulders and having red, slightly rusty, hands; on his legs the upper and lower parts were white and red with wheels on the side and the middle exposed; lastly, on his head, he had a red helmet with a silver headpiece with the pointy ends on the front, pointing upwards.

The fourth robot was tall and had a black and white color scheme; he had pointed-edged shoulder blades while his forearms were smooth, yet formidable; his forelegs were heavily armored with wheels placed inside of his ankles, instead of heels; his chest plate was black with the collar silver and a white star with the Autobot sigil on the front, on the top of his shoulders, he had a rocket on each while, on his back, he had two white car doors that protruded like wings and a pair of wheels next to them; lastly, on his head, his helmet was black with the front of the top silver and a red, pointed-edge headpiece placed, inversely.

The fifth, and last, was about the same height as the fourth one, having a similar black and white color scheme as well. On his arms, he had a pair of white arm guards and a tire on each of his shoulders while a pair of white car door wings with blue windows protruded on his back. The front of his legs was exposed with exhaust vents acting as shin guards while the back was covered by the wheels and trunk for protection. On his chest was the front of a white car with blue headlights and a dark metallic shielding covering his abdomen and the Autobot sigil on the front of his blue collar. On his head was a black helmet with small antennae and a blue visor shielding his eyes.

"Uh, by the wrath of Mortilus, that was the most uncomfortable stasis nap I've ever taken!" stated a short, blue robot with a hood over his head.

"Ah, cram it, Huffer, this isn't the worst experience we ever had; did you forget that, during the early days of the war, we barely had any time to sleep with every damn thing blowing up around us?!" retorted a white and red robot whiling arguing with the short, blue one.

"Yo, Ratchet, take it easy and leave the lil' dude alone, alright? We're all a little whack from the trip, ya dig?" stated the robot with the blue visor, placing a hand on the red and white robot, Ratchet's, shoulder. He then turned around to the black and white robot and continued: "Ain't that right, Prowl? Ain't cha feelin' a bit groggy from too?"

However, the black and white robot, Prowl, merely shook his head and replied, "Negative! As an officer of the Autobot Enforcement Squad, I've been train to stay focus and keep my wits active!" he stood on the side straightly like a soldier.

"Oh, what planet did we crash land on this time? Probably not a good one," stated the other short one, Brawn.

"You are on Earth."

The recently active autobots turned to see their leader walk into the stasis room. Along side him were Ironhide, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack. Zachary was also present and was amazed from witnessing other giant robots among the ship.

"Earth, Prime?" repeated Ratchet.

"Come…there is much to explain," ordered Prime. With that, they all proceeded up to the control center.

Meanwhile, above the earth's atmosphere, another gigantic construct began to fall towards the planet's surface. The Nemesis fell closer and soon fell into the Atlantic Ocean, into the Bermuda Triangle.

"Soundwave! Status report?!" ordered Megatron authoritatively.

"Analyzing! Minor casualties! Diagnostics: repairable!" Soundwave affirmed monotonously.

All of the Decepticon subordinates regained their composure, recovering from jetlag as their groaned irritably.

The warlord smiled proudly as he looked around. He remarks to his second-in-command, "Excellent! Everything and everyone is still intact. Once we have our ship fully operational, we will hunt down Optimus Prime and his accursed Autobots! In the meantime, we will also initiate the conquest of this primitive planet, absorbing it for the glory of the Decepticon Empire!" when his lecture came to an end, all the Decepticons cheered, albeit groggily and disoriented.

* * *

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update. had a lot to do and to come up with, etc. hope you like it and give me a review.

I also came up with a DC fanfic called "DC: Re-imagined" which features slightly edgier, weirder, and realistic iterations of the DC heroes and villains,like batman being a shadow kinetic college graduate named Michael Riqshaw who's the estranged son of crime lord John Riqshaw and the twin brother of Sabrina Riqshaw, aka the joker, who fights crime in Los Angeles, dedicating himself of suppressing crime after witnessing his mother raped and murdered in front of his eyes when he was young.


	4. Chapter 3

Optimus Prime brought the recently activated autobots up to control center. Typing a few buttons, Wheeljack brought up an image of the planet Earth on the screen of Teletraan I. They expressed mixed feelings of the newfound world they were currently inhabiting.

"So, this is…Earth, huh? Doesn't really seem anything special and looks kind of like all the other dirtball planets we landed on before," said Ratchet. He scratched his chin and grumbled.

"I don't know, man. That one planet with the Nebulons was pretty fun, and those little blue dudes knew how to party," Jazz retorted with a grin.

The five autoboots turned their attention away from the screen and at Zachary who was standing on the side of the control panel. The young human man grinned nervously in response. It was out of reaction as their intimidating glares made him feel small in comparison. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, causing Zachary to almost lose his balance while watching Brawn walk up to him.

"These are the inhabitants? The…humans? Well, they're just as small and squishy as the Nebulons, I'll say."

He leaned and observed the young man closely, causing Zach to be taken aback. Having only met the autoboots in a short time, he is still adjusting much of his newfound surroundings and hadn't quite gotten rid of his trepidations. Flashing a smile, he waved his hands while beads of sweat fell from his brow. "H-hi! My names Zachary Wong! N-nice to meet all of you."

Arching an optic, Brawn just huffed and turned as he turned to Prime. "Please, don't tell me there are more like him in the ship?"

"Zachary Wong is the first indigenous lifeform we have made contact with and with his help, we can better ourselves in understanding more of this strange new world," Prime stated. His hand gesturing to the young human male as he explained in a calm composure. "I believe it is best to properly introduce yourselves to our guest."

One-by-one, each of the other five autoboots addressed themselves in their own unique and unusual manner. There was even someone annoyance in their ton, but that came from the ones who saw it as a waste of time.

"Prowl. Head of security and former Captain of the Elite Guard," said Prowl. He stood tall and saluted like a proper soldier.

"Ratchet. Chief medical officer and I don't have time for this nonsense," Ratchet grimaced. His arms crossed as he scowled.

"Yo, name's Jazz. First lieutenant and the one bot who knows how to get a party started."

"Huffer. I work in mechanics."

"I'm Brawn. Demolitions expert."

Once the introductions were finally over, Optimus gave the okay for all of them to carry on their usual business, mostly in getting the Ark back in tip-top shape. Ratchet didn't even hesitate to stay as he begrudgingly walked out of the control center.

Zack was a bit perturbed by the medical bot. then he saw Bumblebee walked up to him, waving a hand while flashing a smile. "Eh, don't mind Ratchet. He was never one for polite conversations." He chuckled. The yellow robot then tapped against the side of his helmet. "I would tell you that he wasn't always such a grouch, but…I'd be lying if I told you that. To be honest, I think Primus just forged him to be that way, probably to give honest diagnoses than other medics, or something like that."

The young man wasn't sure how to respond. He understood most of what Bumblebee said but he assumed that Primus was either their god or was the one who built them, but he didn't bother diving into that just yet. So, he just nodded his head and smiled. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his phone and his eyes widened when he looked at the screen.

"Oh, crap! It's that late?!"

"What's the matter?" Bumblebee asked.

"I need to get back home, or I'm in big trouble!" Zack explained.

Prime turned his attention to Zack and Bumblebee and asked. "Have you broken a law?"

"N-no. it's just that it's almost pass my curfew and I need to get back before it gets dark."

The young man was taken aback by the autobot leader's towering presence. Prime appeared to be puzzled but understood when he nodded his head. "Earth customs. I hadn't considered. However, your safety returning home is the utmost importance." He turned his gaze and gave and order. "Bumblebee. You are to escort Zachary back to Groundsville. He will provide you with the information to his home's location."

"You got it, Prime."

In a few seconds, the small yellow robot transformed into a scion and opened the door to the passenger seat. Prime gestured his hand to the young man, allowing him to hop onto his flat palm and waited as he lowered down. Zack leaped off and sauntered over before getting into the car. The wheels spun, and bumblebee drove out the open door with Prime watching them drive by.

* * *

The drive was long, lasting about 30 miles across a desert terrain. Everything was mostly quiet with the drive being smooth with some rockiness against the tires. Zack sat with his back leaning forward and his hands cupping against his face. A huge weight was placed on him and he couldn't help but groan out his frustrations.

"Hey, buddy. Everything alright? you seem about down." Bumblebee was the first to speak during the ride.

Removing his hands from his face, Zack sunk back into his chair and started rubbing his temples. He had kept his cool as long as possible. Unfortunately, he had already reached his limit. "Sorry, Bee. This is just too much for me to process."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I believed in the existence of extraterrestrial life but…giant robots, intergalactic war, and the thought of it all coming to Earth. It's just too much to comprehend and it feels impossible to me."

Bumblebee didn't respond. The young bot chose his words carefully. He could see how disgruntled Zack was and didn't want to set him off even more so. Then he slowed down and stopped in the middle of the desert, which caught the human by surprise. "Look, Zack. I know we laid a lot on you but that's kind of how it always has been whenever we travel to foreign planets. When we encounter an indigenous lifeform, we try our best to either lay low and fight our wars in secret or expose ourselves and get them prepare for the battle of a lifetime." As strange as that might seem, Zachary was calming down. he didn't know if it was just the words, or Bumblebee's calm voice that was causing it. "In the universe, we always face certain adversity and not just at the hands of the Decepticons. Sometimes we win, and sometimes we lose and when we lose, it always ends in a consequence. Not another day goes by that I'm not haunted by the memories of so many that were loss because of my people's war."

"Why are you telling me this?" Zach questioned. His eyes fell half-opened as he sighed.

"People get involve. I know you never wanted this but…it just happens and there's no turning back anymore. sooner or later, your people are going to know the truth about us and when that happens, it's best for you to prepare before the inevitable ensues. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Taking a deep breath, Zach didn't say anything and just nodded. That was enough for Bee as he hit the gas and continued driving until they reached the city of Groundsville.

* * *

Deep in the Bermuda Triangle, the Nemesis was back online and the Decepticons were setting up their base of operations within the murky deep. Sitting in the cockpit, Soundwave had hacked into the Earth's internet database, absorbing any information that was useful for his master. He even found sites that taught him about the indigenous lifeforms, some of which greatly disgusted him and was deemed useless by him.

The door slid open and Megatron walked in, growing impatient with the lack of any valuable information. "Soundwave! Progress report!"

"Research is complete, Lord Megatron. Indigenous lifeforms: organic. Level of development: primitive. Much of the information I have discovered is useful in understanding the planet Earth. This world is plentiful in resources both accessible and inaccessible to the humans." Standing up out of the chair, he twirled and pointed at the screen on his chest. It lit up as several schematics flashed. "Thermal vents have been discovered in the vicinity. Proposition: we must establish thermal harvesters and manufacture synthetic energon. Once energy is at satisfactory level, we shall prepare for phase two of the infiltration protocol."

Megatron grinned with delight. he chuckled sinisterly. "Excellent, Soundwave. Carry out the plan this instant. We shall set up the harvesters and gather what we need. Then we can take this planet without either these…humans, or the Autobots, being none the wiser."

Soundwave bowed and motioned out of the cockpit where he proceeded to the cargo bay to gather the materials necessary for the harvesting to commence. He recruited Lugnut and Skywarp to aide him in the construction and by his directions, they managed to set up the first thermal harvester in only 30 minutes. Opening up the hatch, the three brought the large cylindrical construct out and installed it in a thermal vent that was about 20 steps away from the ship before moving on to the next twelve. Since the Nemesis's forcefield covered the exterior, they didn't have to worry about the haul flooding with sea water.

"Objective complete. Now, we must wait for synthetic energon to be produce," Soundwave announced. The three finished installing the last vent and watched it lit up in an ethereal pattern on the top.

Leaning against a boulder, Skywarp crossed his arms and stared at the construct. Then he asked, "So, how's this supposed to work. Do we just wait until it goes ding and then collect the energon from some compartment, or what?"

"Negative. Energy collected from the harvesters are wirelessly delivered into the ship. Time saved at a maximum of 30%." Soundwave confirmed.

Lugnut banged his chest plate and roared. He stated, "If such a percentage is necessary for the glory of the Decepticons, then it will surely suffice. Soundwave was chosen by Lord Megatron for his strategic brilliance and if Lord Megatron trusts his plans, then I have full faith in our lord's judgement."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm just doing this because at least I got something to do. Don't wanna rust of boredom on the brig." Skywarp was loyal to his master but not as fanatical as the giant metal cyclops. Leaning off of the bolder, Skywarp staggered back onto the ship. It was a slow walk as the water pressure pushed him back. "If you need me, I'll be scarfing down on some engex. I know where Starscream keeps his stash if you wanna join me?"

Lugnut followed the violet seeker back to the ship. He could never turn down high-quality engex even if it's stolen from a high-ranking officer. If it was Megatron's, then that would be a different story. Soundwave, on the other hand, declined the offer and stayed behind. He needed to check every part of the harvester, making sure everything would go efficiently and without any hindrance in his own meticulous manner of thinking. Suddenly, something caught his attention at the corner of his red visor. Staggering about a mile away from the Nemesis, he bent down and began digging his hands through the sand as he picked up a plate of purple metal that had slowly rusted in the ocean.

On the front was some strange writing. However, Soundwave recognized it as it brought nostalgia to his servos. "The _Erudite_ …impossible."

* * *

Bumblebee parked on the other side of the street in the city's upper residential district. Stepping out of the passenger seat, Zachary grabbed his backpack and walked over to a two-story Victorian-style house. the yellow and black robot transformed and tried to be as quiet as possible while walking up to the young man. They were both lucky that there was no one in sight as it was late in the evening and most people were already indoors.

"So, what are you going to do?" Bumblebee asked.

"I'm not sure. This is still a lot to take in and it might take a while."

"It's not just the Autobots, you know. if anyone else learns of this, they will come after you, Decepticon or other."

"I know. believe me, I've seen enough movies to know that when somebody encounters alien life, they get hunted down by the government and either get their memories erased or get locked up in some secret underground prison to never see the light of day."

While he did not understand the concept of _movie_ , Bumblebee understood the context of Zachary's statement. He nodded his head and took a step back. "Just take your time and think about it. If you need any help, you know who to call." Turning back into vehicle mode, Bumblebee drove off, leaving Zachary behind but still watched him from the back camera until he faded in the distance.

Taking a deep breath, Zachary reached into his pockets and pulled out his housekey. However, when he reached for the handle, he discovered that it was already unlocked. _Oh, crap. Mom's home and I bet she is not happy._ He sauntered through the front door and closed it behind him. he proceeded into the kitchen where he found his mother laying on the dining room table. The sound of the front door woke her up and she immediately glared when she saw Zachary in front of her. _Yep. Called it._ she got out of her chair and had her hands on her hips.

Linda Wong was a woman in her mid-thirties and stood about 5'11ft in height, which was about 4 inches taller than her own son. She had pale skin, hazel eyes, and black hair that was tied in a bun. She was dressed in a white-buttoned shirt, a black business skirt, and black stockings.

Zachary was taken aback by her intimidating stature but straightened his composure and raised his hands for peace. After dealing with giant robots, Zach realized that his mother's glare was the second terrifying thing he has ever faced.

"Zachary Wong. Do you know what time it is?" the young man turned to the digital clock on the oven. It was already eleven in the evening.

"I'm sorry, mom. my friends and I got together…and formed a study group to get ready for tomorrow's mid-term exam."

She did not buy it. being a psychiatrist, she always knew when something was bothering her child and was skilled enough to see pass most of his lies. Crossing her arms, she sneered. "Don't give me that crap. I called your friends and they said they didn't know where the hell you were." Even that caused Zach to curse under his breath. Luckily, Linda's glare softened, and she placed her hands on her son's shoulders. "Zachary. Please, tell me those boys aren't messing with you again. Please, you can tell me."

Zachary shrugged her hands off of his shoulders and turned around, preparing to walk away from the conversation. "It's nothing, mom. I was just hanging out at the arcade and just lost track of time." he headed upstairs but heard his mother sighing with worry under her tone. he did not want to tell her the truth. About the Autobots, or what was about to come. He didn't want to see how she would react. If she didn't believe him, she would think he was either lying or he was delusional. If she did believe him, then there was zero likely chance that would happen. Zachary ran into his room at the end of the hallway and threw his backpack against the wall before plopping onto his bed. Pulling out his phone from his pocket, he checked his messages. He was surprised by how many he has. Most of it was from his mother, which made him feel guilty. The others were from his friends who were asking him if he had any plans, especially from Serena, which made his heart beat rapidly. he rubbed his eyes and turned off the lights, heading to bed without brushing his teeth and setting his phone on the nightstand but right when he closed his eyes, he couldn't stop dreaming about the Autobots. However, it wasn't just them but also the Decepticons, or his idea of what they looked like, appearing as demons made of steels, tearing through Groundsville ruthlessly. They killed anyone in their wake, including his friends and family, as he stood and watched in horror.

"Ah!"

He leaped up. drenched in a cold sweat, his breathing grew ecstatic. He wiped the sweat from his face and went back to bed but continued to have the same dream throughout the night.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Ark.

Ratchet was running some diagnostics on the ship, making sure that everything was running smoothly. Since Wheeljack was off working in his workshop, the responsibility in checking on the Ark fell onto the medic's hands, or what little function they had left.

"Primus! Dammit!"

He moved his right hand back. Gripping his wrist, he watched his fingers twitched rapidly before slamming it against the console to make them stop. Stuff like that had been occurring at his _very_ old age. unfortunately, being a forged cybertronian, he was unable to get a replacement, that is, unless he found another pair from a dead forged medic somewhere in the vicinity.

He turned back to Teletraan I and groaned, "Damn mistyping screwed up the diagnostic report. Better do it all over again."

Suddenly, a loud siren echoed throughout the compound as a bright red light flashed throughout the control room.

"What the hell?! Please, tell me those humans haven't flown back again!" pressing a couple of buttons, the screen changed and a 3d model of the Earth appeared. On the upper-right corner of the screen was the date and time and an image of the Decepticon insignia was shown on the upper-left. A purple dot was shown, falling down and landing onto the planet. "Scrap. Prime is not going to like it."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, everyone. this is kman134. I'm here with a new chapter of Transformers: Deviation. sorry that haven't updated in a very long time. I was busy with other projects and didn't have time to work on it. Anyways, I hope you like it and please send as many reviews as possible.

\- There are certain references to the IDW continuity like forged cybertronians, engex, and Ratchet's malfunctioning hands.


End file.
